robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Robot Wars: Series 9/Heat 4
Write-up allocations Right. Since last time I couldn't get to do my editing of most of the results tables due to others getting in before me, I shall take one of the first-round dropouts like probably Apex. I'll still do the results tables though. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 12:50, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :With a large presentation due on the following Wednesday, I will have to skip writing anything major up this week. Someone else take the battle summaries please. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:53, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::I am prepared to handle the Episode 4 battle summaries on your behalf, Jimlaad. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 13:19, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :::I'll take Supernova if I feel okay. Someone can come in as backup though. Nweston8 (talk) 13:39, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'll do categories again, but if any problems arise I can do some images.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:24, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::I'll take Pulsar, Frostbite, HIGH-5 and Wyrm for now, I suspect I'll need to take a few more closer to the time. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 14:43, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :I'd like to help, but I think I'd struggle to easily commit, especially with other things on my mind. But I'll still update the template as usual. CrashBash (talk) 14:45, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::I should be ok for images this week, my PC was just having a bit of a meltdown last night, so I could only use my phone, which was no help. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 17:33, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :::I will continue to update the Judges' decision, errors, OotAs and most of the other minor work. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 17:35, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'll take Supernova, Ironside3 and Crushtacean. I'm feeling much better now and have nothing to do on Monday morning, so can afford a later night. I'll get at least two done before going to bed. Nweston8 (talk) 00:43, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :Another reason I've just realised for a lack of activity is that my sleeping cycle is going to be completely messed up this weekend. Australian Grand Prix to blame for that. Jimlaad43(talk) 00:53, March 23, 2017 (UTC) ::I know I've not done a write-up yet but I'm going to be missing Robot Wars on Sunday as I'll be in Birmingham, seeing The Circus of Horrors, The Never Ending Nightmare for the precise show and tour name, for the 8th time. So, I'll be avoiding this place on Monday until I've caught up on iPlayer. Sam (BAZINGA) 01:06, March 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Jim that's how I feel about literally everything outside Australia. We get Grand Prix and Australian Open and that's it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:20, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :::You have the rally too. That's something at least. Plus cricket. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 12:41, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Armour essays Do we really need that much information to describe the armour of the robots? What's wrong with just saying "Hardened Steel", rather than the paragraphs we have here, such as the Pulsar one. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:03, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :Well, that is only temporary until the actual TV show stats are shown. CrashBash (talk) 19:34, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ''that Judges decision How are we marking the Pulsar vs Ironside3 decision. Is it a joint victory or a draw? What terminology should we go with? Jimlaad43(talk) 19:27, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :'''No winner declared (2 points) should be used in tables. I can confirm from being in the audience that Pulsar did indeed win the Judges' decision, but as after the Judges discovered the issue with the timer, it's fair to say that decision was later reversed. We can still say in the text that Pulsar initially won. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 19:30, March 26, 2017 (UTC)